


A Midsummer Night's Wet Dream

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: On a mission to save his friend, Marco finds himself in over his head and taken by the seductive creatures of the land





	A Midsummer Night's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at this now, I'm extremely dissatisfied with it. I can do much better now than before and there are parts to this, especially the sexual scenes, that I could've elaborated on. 
> 
> There was actually supposed to be another story that would come after this, but I think this will need to be worked on before that can come... or would you prefer that BEFORE this rewrite?

Marco wasn’t at all comfortable with the idea of being lost in Pixtopia. Not only was it a land that he hadn’t had the chance to properly explore, but it was also nighttime and any markers he happened to have memorized before were not lost to the beautiful colors of Pixtopia’s moonlit night. As brilliant and as bright as the land was in the daytime, the workaround him was dark and mystifying, the moonlight transforming the bright colors into more deeper shades of purple and blue. The entire situation sent chills down his spine and if it weren’t for the fact that Alfonzo hadn’t come back with them two days ago, he wouldn’t be caught dead in such a world on his own. However, the poor boy was still one of Marco’s closest friends and he wouldn’t be the one to leave him alone in a world of carnivorous faeries.

“The things I do for my friends.” Marco muttered, pushing aside a small cluster of vines from his path. He couldn’t tell one direction from the other, a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had just passed the giant purple tree for what he believed to be the third time in the last hour. “How in the world am I supposed to get us both home…?” He reached behind himself to pat his behind, feeling the reassuring weight and shape of the dimensional scissors in his back pocket and took in a small breath of relief. If push came to shove, Marco knew that if he could only find where his friend was being kept, he could simply grab him by the scruff of his neck and make a break for Earth or some other familiar world instead of this one where it felt like something might appear out from the glowing crevices of the wetland and steal him away.

“Look what we have here, sister dear.” A voice called out to Marco from nowhere and his eyes immediately darted around in a panic. Tiny giggles echoed through the trees and he could feel eyes everywhere around him. “A human is trespassing around our domain. How interesting.”

“Indeed, brother mine.” A feminine trill followed suit. “What an interesting day it has been. First, the humans that arrived earlier and then the ones that escaped from the Empress’ castle. Do you think he could be one and the same?”

“Impossible, my love. For him to have escaped with his life and come back is sheer stupidity.” Marco frowned at their mocking laughter. “What manner of creature has such lack of foresight to leave and return after completing such an impossible task?”

“Do not forget, my darling, he is a human.” His fingers clenched tightly into a ball, the sounds of mocking laughter grating heavily on his nerves.

“Yes, that’s right, he IS a human.” Lights began to move through the trees and the teenager slowly came to the realization that most of the glowing lights dancing around the environment were in fact pixies. “It makes perfect sense then, that he makes the dumbest decisions imaginable!”

A larger orb of light came down to hover in front of his nose, the glow dimming just enough to show a scantily-clad pixie leaning on the edge of his nose, intricately-designed wings fluttering about. “Now now, my love, you have to be considerate to these poor animals. They don’t know any better.” The creature turned over to lay upon his nose and Marco could smell something sweet coming from its body, causing his nose to wrinkle. Shaking his head, his hand reflexively moved to wipe the appendage clean of it’s the pixie’s touch.

“Yeah, that’s just what I needed” Marco scoffed, watching the feminine figure dance in midair for a moment before turning away. “To be talked down-on by a bunch of magical bugs.” Moist sneakers stomped through the swampy area, irritance giving him the ability to ignore the fact that his socks were soaked clean-through. “That’s making my night, all right.”

“Come now, young man, don’t be so distraught with us!” The magical creature appeared in front of him, a trail of light behind it as it hovered in place in front of his face. “You should know we only mean to tease, nothing more than that.”

Its mate merely floated behind, a hand brought to its face as it weakly struggled to hold back a torrent of laughter. “Speak for yourself, sister dear.” An elbow to the shoulder cleansed it of amusement, not yet understanding the hint that its iris-colored companion was trying to relay.

“Come now, you’re trying to reach the palace, aren’t you?” Rich full lips curved upwards as it noticed how the larger being’s eyes brightened at the mention of the palace. “Indeed, you’re seeking the other human that arrived. Am I right in my assumption, young human?”

Marco’s body tensed slightly, raising an eyebrow as he gauged the feminine-like creature in front of him. “How did you know that?”

“Come come now, do you take me for a fool?” A set of dulcet tones rang out in a melody of laughter, like a chorus of bells being played for one’s pleasure. “That’s all you humans ever do when one of you visits. Someone stays to enjoy our company and then after a time, one of you comes to ‘play the hero’ and ‘save him from the wicked little pixies’.”  
  
“Weren’t you trying to going to eat our friend at some point?” Marco frowned as the pixie turned its back on him, wiggling a plump little behind in front of his face.

“Not our fault you humans are so… delectable.” It turned its head back to wink at him from the corner of its eye and Marco couldn’t help but feel a light heat come across his face as the edges of its skirt raised ever-so-slightly. “In more ways than one, if you’d be so willing to give us a touch of your time.”

“ **Not happening**.” Marco’s lips snapped shut and he wasted no time in brushing past the intoxicating creature, pushing further into the bog and hopping over a large tree growth. “Nope. Nope, not being hit on by a pixie, nope that did  **not**  happen.”

A slight tugging at the back of his hoodie brought the boy to a screeching halt, turning to look at the pixie pulling backward at his attire. “Come now, please, I meant no disrespect by that.” It took on a worried expression, taking the edges of its flower dress and pulling them slightly to curtsy in mid-flight. Marco bit his lip at the sight, confusion nipping at the back of his mind alongside of something else as he unwillingly took notice of the fact that her dress dipped down slightly as she posed, the tips of her bosoms peeking from inside the fey cloth. “Allow me to show you the way to the palace, as an apology for my actions.”

“I… well-” There was something about the whole thing that rubbed at him the wrong way, the little voice in his mind screaming at him to push this creature away and make the trek on his own and save his friend… but he was lost and irritated, socks and shoes completely soaked through. “You’re just going to show me the way to the palace, right?”

“No detours, as I swear.” It brought a hand to its tight little bosom, pulling tight against the orchid material. “Straight to the palace and nothing more.”

“No tricks?” His hand moved to his back pocket, looping a finger through the handle of his shears. “No games?”

“My young friend, we pixies are all about fun and games” Muscles tightened in his forearm and the scissors moved ever-so-slightly against his body. “but, in this instance, I shall give you my word. There will be no tricks to be had in leading you to our Queen. We shall lead you to your goal and nothing more.”

The words made Marco stop in place, the metal of the magical item dancing around his jeans before finally finding their home once more. “Alright, I’ll buy it. You actually sound like you’re being honest.” He let out what felt like a breath he’d been holding for hours, allowing himself to relax in the presence of beings from another world. “Lead the way…”

“Arianna. My name is Arianna.”

 

* * *

 

It was a complete surprise how far-off Marco had been from his goal, the pixies easily leading their human companion through the bog of a forest and into dry territory. What had been an hours-long adventure through the wetland had merely taken the fae a mere thirty minutes to guide him through. Even allowing the human to stop and squeeze his footwear clean of the muck he’d acquired, Marco couldn’t deny the fact that he could now make good time in finding Alfonzo.

The question now was, just how was he going to convince the Pixie Queen to let him go?

“Listen to me, Arianna” The floating pixie hissed at its companion, looking between the sapphire-colored form and the boy slowly following behind. “Are we really going to allow this boy to find his way to our Queen?”

“Indeed we are, my lovely mate, indeed we are.” Feminine curves twirled about in place for a moment before coming in front of the male-looking specimen. “I gave him my word that I would play no tricks in bringing him to her… so I shall do just that.” The words were accompanied by a sly wink as it came down to sit upon Marco’s shoulder, kicking her legs against the red fabric. “Come now Marco, we’re going to be making our way through a rather dangerous area in our world, so you’re going to have to follow my instructions down to the letter. Do you understand?”

“O~kay, I’ve faced terrifying monsters and carnivorous pixies” A sharp pain to his upper body made him flinch, rubbing at the spot where the Latino’s guide had dug her heel against. “Okay, that last one was a little petty, fine. What’s so bad about this place?”

Arianna stood upon his shoulder blade, leaning against the side of his ear to whisper. “Up ahead is the Dismal Forest… a place where the woods are so thick and the branches wrap around the tops of the trees that you’d think the sun had died and the world had fallen into an endless night.”

“Well” Marco’s mouth clenched shut for a second, his eyes hard as he stared ahead at the foliage ahead. “That’s just magical. What the heck am I supposed to do about it, then?”

“Normally we’d just fly overhead and avoid the entire thing” Its wings fluttered for a moment as emphasis before the pixie took to the air. “Yet sadly, you are quite lacking in those assets, wouldn’t you agree?” A firm look was all the response given and Arianna merely brought a hand to her mouth in a titter. “Fair is fair, after all, wouldn’t you say? So then, what we’re going to have to do is guide you?”

The human crossed his arms in thought, looking at the winding thicket of wood ahead. “Are you going to be okay with that? Won’t you get lost as well?”

The pixie merely shook its head. “Not with my companion by my side… and a little extra help as well.” A pair of fingers found her lips and a sharp whistle cleaved through the night, Marco bringing his hands to his ears for a moment as a plethora of lights began to float from all around them. A small collective of the fey gathered around them, orbs of color dancing around the traveler as if to form a small rainbow ring. “Come now my brethren, let us aid this weary traveler and guide him through these Dismal Woods!”

A ring of cheers rang out as the colors moved forward to make their way into the opening into the forest. “Now Marco, you must listen to me. Whatever you do, you mustn't take your eyes off of me. If you do, you risk being lost to the darkness. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, keep an eye on you, I-” He wasn’t prepared to have the pixie come straight into his face, hands on her bounteous hips as she glared straight into his gaze.

“Don’t. Look away. From my body. Is that clear?”

“Okay, both eyes on the pixie, got it!” Large cobalt eyes beamed with delight and the small feminine form fluttered off alongside her mate to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

The Dismal Woods held true to their name, being pitch black and absolutely soul-crushing. If it weren’t for the floating lights guiding the group, Marco might have thought that his adventure would have to end with his friend becoming some creature’s midnight snack. However, what made the trial more tedious was that fact that the magical creatures couldn’t seem to keep from dancing about as they moved through the air. Their wings twinkled as the pixies danced about in mid-flight and Marco couldn’t help but become captivated as the two began to mingle together as both Arianna and her mate joined hands to twirl and spiral in an elaborate dance. After a few moments of watching the performance in front of him, Marco had to take a moment to blink, realizing that he had lost track of the world around him for a moment. The dance was absolutely erotic, hands easily moving about curvaceous forms, wings moving to hide and expose the colored flesh as if both creatures were performing a burlesque dance.

As focused as he was on the scene before him, Marco’s feet kept advancing forward, ignorant of the world around him as his focus on the guides before him was overwhelming. A small part of the teenager faintly realized that there was some light laughter around his ears, yet his arms felt as if they were made of heavy steel. It was a struggle to take his attention away from the exotic display, peering from the corner of his eye to see that his body was quickly becoming a perch for more and more of the natives of the land. A thrill coursed through his spine as he realized that the beings lingering along his frame were as naked as could be, rubbing their bodies along whatever exposed flesh they could get to. A few of the figures floated about and Marco could tell they were working to free him of his clothing, sheer strength ripping through the cloth, tattered pieces of red hoodie and undershirt making a trail behind him that quickly became engulfed by the darkness of the wood.

“Come now, Marco Diaz, you mustn’t look away.” A melodious voice called out to the boy and it was only by some small force of will that he was able to keep from giving it what was desired. Unfortunately, the pixies around him had other ideas in mind, taking his face within their soft hands and guiding him so that his focus was placed back on the show in front of him. In-between the time where he had looked away and back, the pixies had lost their clothes and Marco couldn’t help but find interest in the feminine shape of the lead guide as it floated alongside its male-like counterpart. “Shall we give you something to look at?” Arianna teased, running her hands along tight curves as it posed in mid-air, thick thighs spread slightly as to expose the tiny bush between its legs. There was no denying the intrigue involved in the situation, Marco’s mind fogging over as the combined assault of pixie magic and pixie frame proved to be too much for him to handle. Eyes glazing over from the subliminal and erotic stimulation, the Latino was led through the forest as if on an invisible leash, several of his handlers using his bare body in order to indulge in their own desires. The soft sounds of merriment and erotic passion surrounded the poor human, yet Marco remained completely ignorant of what was happening around him, save for the body of the pixie locked within his bewitched gaze. Were he to have been in control of himself, he surely would have become flabbergasted at how the pixie played at its own body as if it were playing a sonata, fingers pushing and pulling at precisely the right places to intoxicate and intrigue its victim. The creature cared not for the fact that it left a tiny trail of juices in its wake, shamelessly letting its excitement decorate the ground. 

 

* * *

 

“So then…” The Pixie Queen tilted her head at the sight of the naked creature sitting in front of her, large azure eyes twinkling with delight at the human’s sizable member standing tall in its lap. “This is the human ‘treat’ you brought to me?”

“Yes, my Queen” Arianna sat in Marco’s outstretched hand, using the curled ring finger in order to massage her dripping labia, voice quivering as the creature reflexively flexed its digit in such a way that made her lose composure in front of royalty. Fortunately, the Queen seemed to be more intrigued by the erection the mesmerized human was sporting rather than any disrespect that her subject may have been projecting. “It ca~me, looking to save its friend, b-but the poor dear was not ready for the splendors of our kind and was easily enraptured by our beauty.”

“Ah, you mean the feast from earlier.” Soft heather-lips pursed, the tip of her tongue running along the edges before smacking her lips. “Yes, it was quite delicious. Remind me to compliment the chief later. He certainly showed his skill in making our ‘king’ palpable.”

“What shall we do with this one, my Queen? Shall we have another celebration? I believe the chefs could make something more of this one as well. It would be quite a shame for him not to find his friend.”

The Queen leaned back amongst the pillows of her pleasure chamber, stretching her sapphire body along the assortment of colored materials so that her full splendor could be taken in by those around her. One thick leg slowly crossed overtop the other, then back again, oil-soaked limbs making the action seem far more erotic than it seemed. “He looks far more succulent than the last one…” Wings fluttered as the royal made her way towards her ‘guest’, standing on his knee for a moment, slowly stepping towards the towering member in front of her. “Certainly more muscular than both of my previous betrothed” She gave a trill of laughter as she eagerly ran her strong hands over Marco’s leg, savoring the feel of his strong legs underneath her long fingers. “Yes, this one feels like he could make a fine meal, indeed!”

Arianna gave a hearty laugh and a cry of pleasure as she spilled her juices all over her prize’s hand, collapsing forward into the giant’s finger and licking eagerly at the collective of sweat that had built along the limb. “A moment, if I may, my Queen and I’ll have the chefs prepare him to be basted and prepared.”

“Do not be so quick to fill your stomach, my dear.” The royal slowly made her way up, rubbing her honey-scented body along the creature’s skin as she found a heated place along Marco’s thick cock. “I would think that this one might be able to satisfy another hunger that has been growing.”  
  
“Your Majesty?”

Long nails gently teased along the ridges of her prize, eagerly enjoying how it twitched at each of her tender caresses. “Yes, I should think that he would make for a different feast. One that I should care to partake in more than once.” The Queen pushed her body tight against Marco’s penis, one knee raised in order to properly grind her eager pussy against the massive tower. “I think I’ll be indulging in this one more than once.”

There was the sound of wings fluttering before the lesser fairy joined royalty. “My Lady, are you actually suggesting that you might-”

“Hush.” The word was fierce, the cerulean beauty biting her lip as she worked her dripping pussy along Marco’s tanned mountain of a member. “I should like to enjoy this without interruption.” There were only the sounds of moisture moving along flesh as the magical creature continued to ravish her victim, Marco’s head merely bobbing along as the creature was still a slave to the powerful magic the pixies had cast earlier. Soft chocolate eyes remained dulled as the pixie continued to fuck the boy, seeing nothing ahead except the dancing lights and the continued erotic dance of naked bodies.

There was a moment of surprise that graced the Queen’s face as another body came to invade her personal space, Arianna running her lips over the underside of Marco’s cockhead and peppering it with a flurry of kisses. The Queen gazed at her subject for only a moment before returning to the task at hand, both sides of Marco’s member now attaining a fine glaze of pussy juice and sweat from both femme fatales working at the base and shaft of their human. The room was hot with Marco’s body heat, body becoming a space heater and driving the pixies even further into a sexual heat as they began to fall into climax, losing their footing against the quivering shaft and slipping downwards into a tangle of limbs, their pet’s soft slick sac making for a fine cushion against their tight asses.

The pressure of their overworked pussies coming into contact with Marco’s balls was all it took to trigger their simultaneous release, both pixies crying out in ecstasy as they proceeded to douse their victim’s balls in a fine coating of fae-cum. The moment the pixies came crashing down upon Marco’s balls, both women clenched reflexively around the thickness, driving the boy to an eventual hearty climax. Marco’s body quaked fiercely as a guttural cry of pleasure escaped the teenager’s lips, proceeding to give both mistresses a heavy glaze of thick white seed. For a moment, the fae simply lie against their prize’s member, hugging the semi-rigid tool in pleasure before moving to lap at the flesh, collecting as much release as possible within their mouths before coaxing their wings to move. For a moment, it looked as if they wouldn’t be able to attain any sort of lift, Marco’s cum proving to be potent enough that it would prevent them from rising off their incapacitated victim. However, a few firm flaps allowed them to spread the liquid around the room, coating the floor and pillows with human semen.

“Yes… yes, I think I’ll be keeping this one for a long,  **long**  time.” The Queen managed to speak, lightly rubbing at her puffy nether lips as she floated in front of Marco’s face. Gazing firmly into its open-yet-unseeing eyes, she planted a firm kiss along its bottom lip before moving to the side of its face, proceeding to whisper into his open mind.

“Yes, my Queen” The entranced human whispered softly, eager to obey and yet directed at nothing, soft voice causing both females to tremble in pleasure from the level of submission in its voice. “I am yours to command as you please.”

“There’s a good pet.” She rubbed softly at his cheek, planting soft kisses along sweat-soaked skin and savoring the salty taste on her tongue before turning to the other pixie in the room, floating in the air yet still dizzy from her own orgasm. “Be sure to have my mages craft a golem from the other human’s remaining essence and then send a team to collect this one’s clothes.” The Royal looked back at her prize from the corner of her eye, one hand still remaining on its face. “I’ll be binding this one to my will and sending him back with what it is my prize had been seeking. Call it… yes, call it a reward for proving worthy of my attention.”

“Your kindness knows no bounds, my Queen.” The pixie curtsied mid-flight before fluttering through one of the many openings of the room.

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it?” She mused softly to herself before turning back to Marco. “What do I call you, human?”

“Marco Diaz… my Queen.”

A fingernail came to grace her bottom lip, middle finger slowly drifting in and out of her mouth as she absent-mindedly savored the taste of human male essence caught along her skin. “Yes… Marco Diaz… a name I believe I shall be calling on more than once. You now know my name as well, Marco, and hearing that name uttered shall bring you back to my power.” She grinned malevolently, bringing her hand back down to run the cleansed finger along her nethers once again. Pushing her cum-coated body against open mouth, the Queen softly cooed as her pet reflexively brought an eager tongue out to lap at her nubile body.

“Worship me, Marco Diaz. We have much time until your ‘friend’ is ready, and I plan on enjoying it as much as possible before I send you away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Patreon, if you want to support me. Find me @ Syncronis, both on Patreon AND on Twitter.


End file.
